pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Shellos
|} Shellos (Japanese: カラナクシ Karanakushi) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30. Shellos have two different appearances: West Sea (pink and white) and East Sea (blue and green), found on the respective sides of Sinnoh's mountain range. Biology Shellos is a slug-like Pokémon whose appearance changes drastically depending on where it is found. However, both forms have a shell-like back and an amorphous lower body. Both forms also have yellow lining around their eyes, mouth, and back. In the West Sea form, the underside is white and its shell is pink. The shell has several small spike-like protrusions on it. On its head is a ring of pink fleshy knobs resembling flower petals that spike up. In the East Sea form, the underside is green and its shell is blue. The shell has two flap-like protrusions. These flaps are lined in yellow. On its head are two white-tipped knobs resembling horns that extend away from its face. Shellos and its evolution are examples of , though the two forms are still able to interbreed (the child takes the mother's form or the father's if bred with a ). If it is pushed or squeezed, a mysterious purple fluid will ooze out of its body. In the anime, West Sea Shellos can extend their necks to incredible lengths. It is unknown if the East Sea form can do this as well. Shellos live along the sea shore. In the anime Major appearances Zoey's Shellos Zoey owns a , which first appeared in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. By Last Call — First Round! it had evolved into a Gastrodon. Other Several of both kinds of Shellos appeared in Gateway to Ruin!. Minor appearances An made a cameo in The Rise of Darkrai. Two East Sea Shellos appeared in SM005, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] ]] An East Sea Shellos first appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas, at the Seven Stars Restaurant under the ownership of a male . Shellos's most notable appearance is that of a companion of Mr. Fuego's. He typically keeps his East Sea Shellos on his shoulder, continuing to do so even after he accidentally imprisoned himself to avoid Team Galactic. It first appeared in Maddening Magby. A West Sea Shellos did not appear until PS530 of the , where it was at the Pokéstar Studios, presumably under the ownership of one of the visiting Trainers from the Trainer's School. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} East Sea |} |} West Sea |} |} Game locations , , and , Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (tall grass; West Sea) ( ing; West Sea) Routes and (tall grass; East Sea)}} and , Valley Windworks (tall grass; West Sea) Routes and , Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks ( ing; West Sea) Routes and (tall grass; East Sea) Routes and , Pastoria City ( ing; East Sea)}} (West Sea)}} |} |} |area= (East and West Sea)}} |} |} (West Sea) Trade (East Sea)}} and ( ; West Sea)}} and ( ; East Sea)}} |} |} (East Sea) Unobtainable (West Sea)}} |} |} In side games |area= , }} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Curl Bay}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats (West) Beach: Sunny Seashore (East)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within (both forms)}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 1 Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 385}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution West Sea East Sea Sprites Trivia * According to an interview in Nintendo Power with Ken Sugimori, Shellos and were originally intended for , but were not implemented due to time constraints. * Both Shellos and Gastrodon have early back sprites that can be found in the game data for ; however, there are no front sprites for these forms. * In , no in-game Trainer uses East Sea Shellos in battle, even on the east side of Mt. Coronet. In , all Trainers east of Mt. Coronet may have East Sea Shellos. * Shellos's English Pokédex entry for has the fewest words of any Pokédex entry in the core series games, with nine. * Prior to Generation VI, Shellos's body style was . * Shellos is the only Pokémon with that benefits from its Sandstorm immunity, since the other Pokémon are naturally immune to its damage due to their typing. Origin Shellos is based on a , more specifically the . Name origin Shellos may be a combination of shell and loss or lost (referring to its lack of a shell). Karanakushi is a combination of 殻 kara (shell) and 無くした nakushita (to have lost) or 無し nashi (without). In other languages |fr=Sancoki|frmeaning=From |es=Shellos|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Shellos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깝질무 Kapjilmu|komeaning=From and . Literally "Without shell". |zh_cmn=無殼海牛 Wú Ké Hǎi Niú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "No shell manatee". }} Related articles * Zoey's Shellos External links |} Category:Pokémon with different forms Category:Blue-colored Pokémon de:Schalellos fr:Sancoki it:Shellos ja:カラナクシ pl:Shellos zh:无壳海兔